The Bet
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: Castle and Beckett come to work looking a little happier than usual, and apparently Ryan and Esposito had some kind of bet on... Fluffy and predictable but we all love a bit of Caskett!


**Wow, my first venture into the world of Castle fanfiction. *moment of major excitement* This is just a silly one shot, but i have many ideas for many Castle fics, so if this one's any good let me know. Hope you enjoy it! :) **

**Disclaimer: The things we could do if any of us owned Castle... and I don't own it. In case that wasn't clear. :P**

The Bet

Kate Beckett bit her bottom lip as the elevator door opened at the 12th precinct. She was sure that she would be obvious today, but almost didn't care. When she thought about why it was she almost didn't care a huge smile spread across her face, and her eyes were sparkling as memories of last night that she was unable to stop came flooding back.

"Morning Beckett," Ryan said as she walked into the coffee room.

"Morning," she said with a smile, internally reminding herself to turn it down a notch.

He looked at her a little funny, but was clever enough not to say anything, and she laughed a little inside as she watched him try and work it out. She loved her team, and Ryan and Esposito were great detectives, but they were also incredibly transparent.

She poured her coffee and watched Ryan turn the corner to his office, still with that concentrated look on his face. She laughed a little and turned back to her coffee, spilling a little as a hand slipped round her tiny waist, and just for a second she felt his breath on her neck as he whispered "Morning," but as quickly as they had been there they'd gone.

She spun around to face him," Morning Castle," she whispered, her face about two inches from his.

"You're looking happy this morning Detective Beckett," The smile on her face putting one on his.

"Maybe that's because last night it was Kate," she whispered with that cute half smile on her face that he so adored, and a smouldering look in her eyes that very nearly made him moan a little. He wondered whether she knew he was killing him, then he kicked himself. Of course she knew.

"You would have struggled to put a sentence that long together last night," he teased, and watched as she turned as she cheeks turned a light shade of red.

She could see him about to make some comment and her eyes narrowed in preparation for the death glare, but she was saved by Esposito, "Yo, Castle, Beckett,"

"Morning," Castle said happily.

He sensed that he'd walk in on something, and his eyes flicked between the two of them, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he walked over to Ryan.

"You're being obvious," She said to him under her breath,

"And you're not? I can't help being happy, right now I'm the luckiest man in New York," he told her with a smile that made her melt a little inside.

That earned him a smile, which inflated his happiness a little bit more. She looked so beautiful when she smiled, and he loved being the one to make her look that happy.

Ryan was sat at his desk, looking through some paperwork, "Hey man," Esposito said,

"Hey," he said, looking up, glancing over at Castle and Beckett through the glass before he looked at Esposito.

"You owe me twenty bucks," Esposito informed him, leaning on the edge of the desk, coffee in hand.

"What? Why?"

"Come on man," he replied, pointedly looking over at Castle and Beckett, who were still... talking, if you could call it that.

"I don't know what you mean," Ryan said, feigning ignorance.

"Look at them, they so went there. I totally won the bet."

"There's no evidence," Ryan argued,

"You're a detective, you need more evidence that that?" he said, jerking his head towards the two of them, who were too engrossed in each other to notice the exchange.

Ryan looked at him unhappily, "Fine," he said, reaching for his wallet and pulling out two crisp 10 dollar notes and slightly begrudgingly handed them to Esposito.

"Damnit man, I was so sure they'd wait a bit longer."

"Nah," Esposito said, "You could see it building," he explained, "everything he's been doing lately, had that one in the bag."

There was silence for a few moments, before Ryan started "...so, you wanna bet on the wedding date?"

"Nah, let's do engagement first."

"Ways he'll propose..."

"When..."

"Where..."

"I'm gonna make so much money on this."

"I'll win this time."

"No way man."

Beckett looked over at the partners, "I wonder what they're talking about," she thought aloud.

"Who knows?" Castle replied smiling at her, "I do wonder about those two sometimes..." he said.

"Me too," she laughed, "Come on, let's get to work."

**Hope you enjoyed it - my main worry was whether they were in character or not? Reviews would be really appreciated! **

**Thanks for reading :) **

**Emily xxxx**


End file.
